


coffee after a meal

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Sandalphon and Djeeta discover that the fifth primarch has a bit of a praise kink 👌





	coffee after a meal

**Author's Note:**

> in which sandalphon has himself a nice lunch :9
> 
> I was bouncing sandy hcs around with a friend and somehow landed on "feedback loop of sandy Eats while djeeta praises him" and so that's how this fic was born
> 
> also, as with all my gbf fics, Djeeta has been aged up to 20-21.

The first time she praised him in bed, Sandalphon’s core leaped into his throat.

“There’s a good boy,” Djeeta had said, as he laid gentle kisses along her neck.

He shivered against her skin, pulse rushing; almost embarrassed that something so simple would set him off like that. But those four little words had an effect more potent than an aphrodisiac. He wanted to hear them again… what could he do to get her to say them just one more time? He kissed her with a bit more force, drawing her skin up between his lips.

“Ohh, that’s it…!” she said, languidly. “That’s _good,_ Sandalphon…!”

He couldn’t help groaning, lightly, but refused to let up until a bright bruise had bloomed on her skin. He paused to admire it for what it was—physical proof of his desire for her—before leaning in to plant another.

* * *

Sandalphon’s reactions didn’t escape her notice. Djeeta knew all his weaknesses, after all; she knew that he craved praise and affirmation more than anything. When they met, he was so starved for affection that he nearly brought down the heavens themselves. In that context, it wasn’t surprising at all that he liked being praised in intimate settings as well. To be told he mattered as a _partner_ , and not just as a powerful ally.

Djeeta made sure to use this knowledge to her advantage. Anytime they tried something new, she would coax him through it with a little praise:

_“You’re doing so well.”_

_“Mm, that’s good, Sandalphon. Just like I showed you.”_

_“Ahh, you’re the best…!”_

More than anything, though, she loved to watch how he reacted to each one. His cheeks would flush, his breath hitch. A soft groan would escape his throat, a wordless plea for her to keep going. It was fun, to think that she could undo the fifth primarch so easily. That with just a few words he’d be at her beck and call.

Oh, how sweetly the tables turn.

* * *

“Why don’t you show me how badly you want it?”

She was inviting him now, a coy look in her eyes. Her underwear long forgotten on the floor, skirt hitched up just slightly. Sandalphon knew what she was asking for, and Djeeta knew that he would give it. He knelt down on the floor next to the bed and gently spread her knees apart.

“There you go,” she said, smiling. “You catch on fast.”

Sandalphon couldn’t help smirking to himself.

“You’re making these too obvious,” he said. “You should try giving me a real challenge once in a while.”

“Hm, maybe. Or maybe you’ve just gotten too good at this?”

Sandalphon inhaled sharply and bit his lip.

“Maybe so…”

“Well, go on,” Djeeta coaxed, moving her hips back and forth a little. “Be a good boy and get me off.”

He was loath to keep her waiting. Sandalphon lifted up her skirt, bent forward, and buried his nose into the blond curls between her legs.

“Ah—!” Oh….!”

He’d done this so many times by now that he’d committed it to memory; refined it into an art. He knew exactly where she liked it best; when to tickle her with his tongue, and when to close his lips around her and apply a gentle, loving pressure. He always knew he’d hit the mark, too, because Djeeta’s voice would grow louder and more desperate:

“Oh, that’s _good…!”_

In moments like these, her words sounded sweeter in his ears than even the prayers of angels. More than the warmth of her skin against his, the taste of her on his tongue—he thirsted for her flattery as a man lost in the desert thirsts for water. He lapped at the folds of her skin, gently, every so often teasing that little sweet spot of hers before deliberately turning his attentions elsewhere. He’d return once he got what he wanted.

“Ohh, _Sandalphon…!”_ Djeeta had the back of her hand over her mouth, a last-ditch attempt to keep her voice down, but Sandalphon could still hear her loud and clear. “You’re doing incredible…!”

Another sharp intake of breath; he tried his best to keep focused, but the strain of his own erection against his pants was becoming a bit hard to ignore. He took hold of her hips in both hands, fingers pressing into supple skin—holding her steady, to allow his tongue to slip inside…!

“Oh…!!” Djeeta brought her legs up and crossed them behind his head, pushing him in further. “Don’t stop…! Oh, that’s _perfect…!”_

Sandalphon could barely think straight, between his tongue buried inside her and the growing _want_ between his own legs. She was like putty in his hands; he could feel every twitch of her body as his tongue rolled and lapped. All the while her voice spilled helplessly from her throat: _“Good boy, good boy, good boy…!!”_

Sandalphon wanted desperately to make her come, that she might sing his praises over and over until the words lost meaning.

“I’m so close, don’t _stop_ …!!”

He wouldn’t stop for the world—not until the taste on his tongue changed; a certain stickiness on his face signalling that she’d reached her limit. Djeeta let out a languid moan and relaxed her legs, releasing him just enough to pull back. He gave her a minute or so to catch her breath, noticing the liquid dripping from her open cunt and trying not to think about other things that he could fit in there…

Having recovered slightly from her high, Djeeta sat up a little on the bed. She caught him staring at her and grinned.

“That,” she said, “Was amazing, as always.”

“Of course,” Sandalphon answered, “I don’t leave things half-done.”

Smiling to himself and satisfied with his handiwork, the primarch wiped his face on his sleeve and came to sit with her. She reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

“How about a cup of coffee after that nice meal?” she asked, coyly.

Sandalphon couldn’t help laughing.

“Mm, I could go for something to cleanse my palate.”

“Well, alright,” said Djeeta. She shifted a little on the bed, spreading her legs. “I suppose I’ll reward you for a job well done. Why don’t you take those pants off?”

Sandalphon complied, eager both to answer her request and to give his pulsing cock some room to breathe. It always struck him, in moments like these, how strange it was that the Astrals built their Primal Beasts with bodies that behaved like those of skydwellers. After all, the Primals had been designed primarily as weapons; what use had a weapon for things like intimacy? For sexual tastes, for kinks? Why even give them the capacity for desires?

But as Sandalphon finally pushed into her, her arms around his neck, skin flush against his—what did it matter whether his ability to feel lust was intentional or a design flaw?

That he was able to connect with someone this deeply, this intimately—that he’d found for himself the sense of belonging and purpose that the Astrals had never intended to give him—was far more important.

“Sandalphon?”

“Hm?”

Djeeta’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, as it so often did.

“You alright?”

“Ah, sorry. I’m fine,” Sandalphon conceded, “I simply got lost in thought for a moment…”

“Heh, alright,” Djeeta brought her legs up and gave his waist a squeeze. “How about I give you something else to think about~?”

She moved her hips a little, pushing him in deeper; he couldn’t help letting out a weak moan. She was so warm, and gripping him so _damnably_ tight—!

“Better?” Djeeta asked.

“Mm,” Sandalphon laid a gentle kiss on her neck, “Much better. Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest i've ever written a sex scene in my life jfc  
> me @ me keep it simple more often


End file.
